


Rough

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE kink meme [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fire Emblem Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Tibarn and Naesala have some fun.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't specify the context of this fic so it doesn't have to have in-game. You can set it when you want.

Naesala tumbles on the bed rather ungracefully, but he has hardly the time to complain about it or to readjust because Tibarn is already over him, pressing him against the mattress.

If his lips weren’t otherwise occupied Naesala would’ve told him to get off and give him some space to breathe, but he really doesn’t want to pull away just to say that. Actually he hooks his legs around Tibarn’s waist, pushing him even closer.

Tibarn holds his thighs with his hands and he squeezes them, making a moan escape from Naesala’s lips. Still not satisfied, Tibarn grips at Naesala’s long hair and thugs it down, ignoring Naesala pained whine – he knows he likes it after all – and doesn’t waste any time as he starts to attack his neck, biting and sucking red spots on its surface.

 

\- Tibarn… Hey, Tibarn -, Naesala calls him and he even pats his large shoulder, but Tibarn doesn’t reply and neither stops tormenting his neck, so Naesala tries to lift his hips, despite the little space he has, to grind them against the hawk. That’ll surely get a reaction.

\- C’mon, Tibarn -, he says then, - Get to the point -.

Tibarn huffs and he raises his eyes to meet Naesala’s. He then starts to leave a trail of kisses as he goes up from his neck to his jaw, his cheek, the angle of his mouth.

\- You’re always so needy in bed -, he mutters before capturing Naesala’s lips with him, while sliding his hands under Naesala’s shirt, which makes him shiver.

\- You know me… -, Naesala starts then, as soon as he pulls away, - I’m not as patient as I pretend to be -.

\- Unless… -, and then he smirks, - You can’t handle fast -.

Tibarn looks at him dead in the eyes and he says:

\- Me? Can’t handle fast? -. He’s incredulous.

\- Undress and I’ll show you -, he adds then, starting to take off his own clothes and Naesala immediately follows him.

 

Removing clothing has always been an arduous task for laguz, so they prefer to take care of it on their own. It’s quicker this way.

 Naesala can’t take his eyes off Tibarn as more of his muscular body gets revealed, but Tibarn has the same problem with Naesala; he has such a fine figure that it’s difficult for Tibarn not taking his hands off of him and in fact as soon as he’s done – usually Naesala takes less time than him but maybe he’s just teasing him this time – he yanks down Naesala’s trousers and small-clothes in one blunt movement, letting them fall on the ground, then he’s pressed against Naesala again.

 

\- Do you need oil? -, Tibarn asks as he lowers his hands to start fondling Naesala’s ass. From the way he leans into the touch, the raven must be enjoying those attentions.

\- Just a little -, he says then, - I don’t really need it -.

\- It may hurt -, Tibarn states though as he gets up from the bed to reach the vial of oil he’s left on the table, and Naesala nods.

\- I know -, he says but from his expression it doesn’t seem he minds at all.

 

 

It’s something they’ve already plenty discussed times ago. Naesala likes it when it’s rough, when it hurts.

Someone else might get weirded out by that but Tibarn understands. If he wants it rough, he’ll give him rough, no problem.

 

 

He does prepare him a bit whit his now oiled fingers though. It’s mostly to make penetration easier for himself later.

Naesala welcomes them inside him without batting an eye, and soon he starts to move following the rhythm that Tibarn’s dictating, his full erect penis bouncing against his stomach when he does it.

He’s really a sight to behold and Tibarn secretly wishes everyone could see him like that; it would be a nice change from his usual smug attitude.

 

He would’ve loved to wait some more, to make Naesala beg for it, but he can’t take it anymore. He wants him now.

 

He withdraws his fingers and he doesn’t miss Naesala’s whine.

\- I’ve got you -, he says then, just to reassure him, as he lifts his hips to have better access.

Still not satisfied he draws Naesala nearer – still holding him by the hips – and of all the things the other could’ve done about that, he just chuckles.

\- You could’ve told me -, he says then, but he doesn’t seem to really mind.

Tibarn smirks.

\- And where would the fun be then? -, he asks, but he’s tired of that idle chit chat so he doesn’t even wait for Naesala to reply and, guiding his erection with one hand, he starts to penetrate Naesala’s entrance, resulting in a hiss from the raven.

He doesn’t say anything though so Tibarn doesn’t stop and he continues to push inside, but once he’s completely in he waits to give Naesala some time to get used to the intrusion.

He looks down at the raven; his eyes are closed and his eyebrows furrowed, while sweat trickles down his forehead. His breathing is already messy.

Tibarn wants to make him scream.

 

Naesala doesn’t say anything, but he pats on Tibarn’s arm and he understands what he wants, so he almost gets completely out of Naesala, then he thrusts forward at full force and he hears Naesala moan.

He repeats the motion again and the result is the same.

\- Faster, damn it -, Naesala orders him then, and Tibarn takes a hold of his thighs, spreading them apart, and he starts to pound into the raven with all the force he can manage.

 

None of them has any idea of how much time has already passed, but in the end they don’t care.

Naesala loves the feeling of Tibarn’s cock sliding in and out of him, tearing him apart. It hurts but it’s also so good.

Tibarn isn’t holding back the slightest and thanks to his stamina he can hold a fast rhythm for a long time.

Everyone must be hearing them: the bed is constantly banging against the wall and neither Naesala nor Tibarn are making any effort to muffle their voices, especially Naesala.

 

Tibarn isn’t one to dwell on those sorts of feelings too much – who is he kidding, he actually is – but it feels so satisfying fucking Naesala that way.

He takes a hold of his erection and the raven whines so loudly that Tibarn is sure that if for some miracle they haven’t been heard before, they must’ve been now.

 

\- Too much? -, Tibarn asks, smirking, while still continuing to push inside Naesala.

The raven smirks back.

\- Never -, he manages to reply, before letting his head down again and moaning loudly as Tibarn hits his prostate. Talking about great timing.

\- It sure looks like it -, he replies, amused as he starts to thrust adopting that new angle.

 

Naesala looks even more of a mess now; his hair is all over the pillow and his face is so red. He looks good like that.

His broken cries echo through the walls and they’re like music to Tibarn’s ears.

\- Tibaaarn -, he whines.

He must be close, and in fact he drives out Tibarn’s hand from his erection – he wasn’t doing anything with it anyway apart holding it anyways, just to leave him on the edge – and he starts to masturbate, keeping the rhythm with Tibarn’s thrusts.

 

That’s when Tibarn has an idea.

He pins both Naesala hands over his head and to his angry stare he just replies with:

\- I wanna see if you can come without touching yourself -.

\- Is this really the time for a challenge? -, Naesala snaps, trying to free his hands but to no avail, and how can he manage that with Tibarn still moving inside him?

The hawk doesn’t reply, instead he bites at Naesala’s neck, and he feels the raven shiver when his teeth make contact with the skin.

\- I can’t… -, Naesala starts but he isn’t able to continue.

He feels lightheaded. He can’t think straight.

\- I’m close -, he manages to mutter and Tibarn gives him his all.

He doesn’t slow down not even for a moment, and Naesala can feel his orgasm building up. He’s so damn close.

 

He closes his eyes and he throws his head back, arching his spine, and finally Tibarn hears the scream he’s been waiting for. Naesala comes all over his stomach, painting it white.

Tibarn still doesn’t stop, he wants to come inside the raven who’s now oversensitive, so his body starts contorting and his muscles twitching.

\- Tibarn! Hurry! -, Naesala begs him. He doesn’t know how much he can still take before it becomes too much.

Luckily he doesn’t take long for Tibarn to come as well, and Naesala almost jumps at the feeling of being filled up.

 

 

He stops to catch his breath. Goddess, that has been tiring.

He then pulls out slowly, and a weak whine escapes Naesala’s lips once he’s completely out. He looks so dishevelled, completely worn out.

There’s a moment of pause where the only thing that can be heard is the sound of their breaths, then Naesala weakly raises up on his elbows and looks down at the mess on his stomach, then he falls on the mattress again.

\- I’m gonna be sore for a long time, now -, he complains, while Tibarn sits on the edge of the bed.

\- You asked for it -, he states, turning his head to look at Naesala. He looks way better like this.

Naesala smirks.

\- Yeah, I did -, he says, then he adds, - We should really get cleaned up -.

\- I’ll prepare a bath for us -, Tibarn says, getting up and reaching the door of the adjacent room, which has a big bath tub that they can use. He feels Naesala eyes on him but he doesn’t say anything about it; he can stare at him all he wants for all he cares.

He reaches the handle and twists it, then he turns to Naesala and he smirks.

\- Maybe we can have some more fun together -.

\- If you were planning on having a round two, you shouldn’t have gone all the way now -, Naesala replies, - I’m destroyed -.

\- Didn’t know it would take so little to break you -, Tibarn teases him, making Naesala sighs.

\- I won’t fall for you stupid provocations, Tibarn -, he says, - But let’s see, maybe you’ll get lucky today -.

Tibarn nods, still smirking, then he opens the door and, when he gets inside, he closes it behind it.

 

Naesala sighs again and he closes his eyes, even with the risk of falling asleep; he doesn’t even care if he does anymore.

Tibarn has done a great job at fucking all his energies out of him, but in the end this is how he enjoys it.

He wouldn’t mind going at it again but he’s way too tired to actually doing it.

No, no second rounds this time.

 

Well, there are many ways they can “have fun”, so many things that they can try without getting tired…

He smirks.

Yeah, he knows exactly what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).  
> Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I'm used to write and I don't want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I'm not used to at all – I'm sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.


End file.
